What the Heck Just Happened
by lizzydiva
Summary: What would happen if Scott had a friend named Lizzy who turned into a warewolf the same nigh but had a small history of warewolf in her family, that she doesn't know about. This will show you how thay work together to defeat the villains but not the same mentor. While Lizzy gets closer to Kellee Scott gets farther from his. what will happen to these 2? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Discloser:I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own Lizzy and Kellee. This is episode by episode

Most people would be excited to have 1 school year till they leave High School but im not, most my friends are 1 grade younger than me.

Oh, I'm Lizzy im only 17 and on my last year at this school. I know im young, I never skiped a grade. I'm 5'4 so I'm pretty short. All my friends are like 5'7 or 5'8.

While I was getting ready for bed all of a sudden I heard my neighbor Scott scream (I mean yell). So I went out to see what was going on. Then I saw Stiles hanging upside down from Scott's porch. So I yelled "what the hell is wrong with you." Stiles fell and Scott and I laughed our heads off.

Then Scott looked at me and stared "What?" I asked and looked at my low cut purple shirt and my short blue pajama shorts. (2 of my favorite colors)

By now Stiles was staring too. "Hey yo eyes up here!" Then they came back to reality.

Scott now was confused on why Stiles was there so he asked "Now, Stiles, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOOING HERE?"

Stiles just stared blankly, then failed to wisper "I dont want Lizzy to know."

"Stiles that hurts we're friends. What were you eves dropping on your dad again?" I said with a smirk.

Stiles had his look of guilt on his face "Pshhh, no"

Then I ran over to Scotts house and practacly yelled with excitement "What did he say?"

Stiles looked worried I'd hate him but went on anyway "My dad just left the house 2 hikers found a body in the woods. And guess what we're gonna do?"

"A dead body?" My idiot neighbor Scott said.

"No dumb ass a body of water, what do you think?" Stiles said sarcastically

I was nervous "We can't be going out this late."

Stiles then dragged us to his crappy jeep and he shoved us in.  
-

Then Stiles pulled us out of the jeep, and we climbed over the "No Trespassing" sign.

Scott had this worried look on his face then asked "Stiles what part of the body are we looking for,"

Stiles stopped and said "I didnt think of that."

Scott had to ask another question to make Stiles look stupid "And what if whatever killed her is still out here?"

Stiles stopped again and then said "didnt think of that either."

Scott looked scared, "Nice to hear you paid attention the way you always do."

Then Scott started to wheeze. I know what thats like since I have asthma to. Scott said in between breaths "Maybe one of the severe asthmatics should hold the flashlight."

Stiles just kept on going. Then all of a sudden I tripped and fell down the hill but I think they saw the police. Later the next day they said that Scott hid behind a tree while Stiles' dad talked to him about invasion of privacy. All because of the eves dropping. I told him not to.

But while I was laying there I saw dear running at me, then a black wolf thing. It BIT me.

After a while this tall girl with beutiful brown hair found me and asked what I was doing in the middle of the woods. So I had to tell her the whole story. She laughed at first then I got to my bite she gasped and said under her breath "The Alpha!"

"What? An alpha, aren't they like the leaders of wolf packs or something?" I asked.

She said "yes but you got bit by 1..." I zoned out after she said that an alpha bit me!

But I came back to earth in time to hear "your gonna die or turn into a werewolf. Oh by the way im Kellee." When she said everything else she was serious then she said her name all nice and happily.

What the hell is happening to me.

Then I closed my eyes heard a yell and opened them and she was gone!

After a while of roaming around looking for my ride I found Scott. Then out of no where that darn heard of dear came running at us. I ran and told Scott to run but he was to shocked to run. Next thing I knew he yelled, more like screemed, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

I ran back but before I got to him I saw that black wolf thing, AGAIN!

I found Scott and told him "lets get to the street." He just nodded.

We both lost our inhailers but kept running. Then I triped on something. Scott and I looked down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all we could say there was a dead body! And not a body of water.

We continued to run until we got to the street. Now that we were safer from that black wolf like thing a car came hurdling around the corner and almost hit us. "Jack ass"

Then for no reason I hugged Scott because I new we were both ok. Then Scott shoved me of and said "Dont I got bit by something."

This was what I was afraid of I had to tell him about that girl named Kellee. But something told me I shouldnt so I just showed him my bite.

"What do we do?" I asked

All he said was "Take care of the bites by ourselves"

I was shocked. He normally goes to his mom for help.

Then once we got to school Scott put away his bike when just before he walked away Jackson opened his car door hitting Scott. And instead of being polite said "Watch the paint job" and almost got away but I caught up with him and said "What do you say?" In one of those strange and anoying baby voices.

Jackson just looked at Scott and at my car and Stiles and said "I shouldnt be talking to low class bitches all day." And walked away.

I yelled back"im on my last year of high school I think im a bit higher than you kid."

I told Scott not to worry about it. Then Stiles ran up to Scott like a little fat kid who just got allowance to get candy. Then Stiles said "ok let's see it."

Scott lifted his shirt and showed Stiles the bite. Then Stiles turned to me and said "Now show me your bite!" He sounded to excited.

"NO! Im in a dress idiot." I yelled

Then we headed into the school Stiles still was complaining when it was time for class. He txted me in the middle of class! What an idiot. Then out of nowhere I heard 'hey there little red riding hood...' my favorite song little red riding hood by amanda seyfried. I looked around and no one else seamed to be bothered by it. I must be hearing things, I thought.

After class I found Scott and told him what I heard. He said "I could hear a very pretty girl talking to her mom then she came into my class. She's hot." He said over exaggerating a little I met her on the way to find him.

"Do you know her name, dumbass?" He shook his head no. "Thats what I thaught I think your talking about Alison."

We talked on the way to our 2nd hour class. All of a sudden I smelled something like, pumkin spice? Were have I smelled that before.

Then I saw a tall girl with beutiful brown hair... OH SHIT! Its her! Im gonna die, im gonna die... was all I could think. I walked over to her and said "I think we met in the woods the other night?"

She said "shut up!" Wow, mean.

Then she wispered and I heard her across the room she said "Yes we did meet Lizzy im surprised you didn't die. You seamed weak. How did you survive?"

I wispered back "My neighbors mom is a nurse," before I could finished she cut me off.

"You told!" She almost said really loud.

"No this is too weird to tell anyone but my neighbor," under her breath I could hear "Scott" "H-h-how do you know his name?"

"I need to know the names of the victims of the Alpha." She said.

"What? You know who it is?" I said ready to kill.

"No, calm down I can hear your heart beat rising your gonna shift!" Then I looked at her and her eyes turned red!

Then some how I calmed down.

Later that day after school I went to Scott's tryouts for lacrosse. I sat next to Lydia and Alison because alison invited me over. Lydia was mad at me for talking to her boyfriend like a baby.

Alison and Lydia started to talk about who Scott was Lydia said "I dont know hes never played on the team before."

I had to barge in and say "that's Scott he's my neighbor."

Lydia hated how I knew more people than she did. I had to say "It's not my fault I'm more of a social butterfly than you.. well at least im not dating the captian of the lacrosse team just to be popular. I heard Scott smirk as Lydia dragged Alison away. Then the referee blew the wistle.

Scott and I both held our ears tight then I looked up just in time for Scott to get hit in the face by Jackson. "What the hell is wrong with you Jack Ass, oops I mean Jackson."

Then the next person was up I was biting my nails and on the edge of my seat. The last time I did that was before the Hale fire.

My parents were checking out the house when that stupid house caught on fire. My parents were in comas on and off for5 years then died. I only was biting my nails and on the edge of my seat because I heard them say 2 coma patients arent breathing.

But now the social life of Scott was about to die. The next ball was thrown and he caught it. I saw Stiles look disappointed for a split second before he freaked out. Scott caught all of the balls thrown at him.

Now after practice we went back to the woods to find our inhailers.

Stiles asked Scott how he did that. But I knew Scott couldnt tell. So Stiles asked me. "Yeah I think I know, but" before I could finish Stiles interrupted.

"So tell us!" He was way to excited.

"I was told not to tell." Even though it wasnt true.

"Any way Scott again how did you catch all the balls?" Stiles asked hoping for an answer this time.

Scot said "I dont know, it's like I had all the time in the world to catch them."he paused, "what if this is some kind or infection? What if it could kill me?" He was over reacting if I didnt die than I dont think he will.

"You know I think I've heard about this," oh no how could he," it's cald lypanthropy." I could see the fake worried look.

"Is that bad?" Scott asked, why are my friends idiots?

"Yeah the worst," Scott looked more scared than ever now, "it only happens once a month, on a full moon." Stiles now had the boggest smirk ever on his face.

Scott was so confused.

Stiles and I then howled like a warewolf. I had to play along or Stiles will figure it out.

All of a sudden I heard a deep voice say "What are you doing here? This is private property."

"Umm... we were just looking for something we dropped the other day." Scott told him.

Then he threw t things at us, and Scott and I caught them. When we opened our hands our missing inhailers were there. We looked up to say thanks but he was gone.

Then I told Scott and Stiles "That was Derek Hale, his family died in a fire a while ago the same fire my parents died in."

Then we headed home.

Scott told me that after he closed the animal clinic he went to clean the bite and it was gone healed. Then asked "is yours healed?"

I had to say "No"

Anyway then he went to feed the cats the tried to attack him. So he left. They calmed down.

Then Alison banged on the door she was cring and said "I didnt see it, I took my eyes of the road for like 2 seconds to change the song on my ipod but this dog it just came out of nowhere."

Scott said he butted in and said "it's all right, its all right, its all right. Do you remembered where it happened so I can send animal control to find it?"

She just confused herself "no, I mean yes I know where I hit it but the dog."

"Where is it?"

"Its in my car" Alison was still balling.

Then they ran over to her car and opened the back and the dog growled. Alison jumped back. So Scott told her "He's just scared."

"That makes 2 of us" she was calmer now.

"Lets see if I have better luck." So Scott looked it in the eye and it calmed down.

Then when they got the dog inside Scott told her "I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints before." After he said this I zoned out thinking about what he said about looking at it.

"Could he? No" I thaught I was thinking it but I guess I said it outloud.

"What?" Scott sounded more confused that ever now.

"Nothing." I tried to think of an excuse but couldn't.

"Then I asked if she wanted to go to the party friday, and she said yes." He said with a smile.

Then when he went home I went to sleep and was in the woods watching that black wolf thing it chaced me. So I ran and jumped a fence and fell in a lake. Then I looked around and I saw a balcony. And a guy watering his plants and I saw Scott!

"What the heck are you doing here Scott?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Scot told me.

Then at the same time told that man "mornin' " he just stared at us.

I saw Jackson walk up to Scott and ask "alright little man tell me where you get your juice"

"What" was all Scott said.

"Where do you get your juice?" Jackson said again.

"Uh my mom does all the grocery shopping" Scott replied looking confused.

"No listen McCall," he was getting mad now " your gonna tell me exactly what it is and who your bying from because there's no way in hell your out there kickin ass like that without some sort of chemical boost"

Now I was ready to kill him but somehow Kelle caught me before I ran at him.

"Oh you mean steroids," I was ready to punch him for being an idiot. "Are you on steroids?" Now I just laughed.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson shoved Scott against the lockers. (Lucky for him Kellee still had a hold on me)

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well so would I. Because I can see hear and smell things I shouldnt be able to see hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible, like sleep walking 3 miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my frickin mind." He finally took a breath.

Jackson just said "Huh you think your funny don't ya McCall? I know your hiding somethong im gonna find out what it is I dont care how long it takes." He slammed the locker and left.

Then on the field Stiles wanted to tell Scott something but Scott ignored him. "I just got off the phone with my dad and they found animal hairs on the body."

"I gotta go" Scott just left him.

"Wait you're never gonna believe what type of animal hair it was," then he said to himself "it was a wolf."

At the end of practice Scott finds out he made the team 1st line.

When Stiles got home he searched all about werewolves. Then called Scott to come over. He did and Scott got mad. Stiles told Scott to that he can't go on the date with Alison. So he shoved stiles against the wall and threw down the chair.

Then my phone rang and stiles said "Lizzy this is no joke I think Scott is a warewolf he left claw marks on the back of my chair."

I had to tell him "I know I am to just dont tell him about me. Let him find out on his own."

-  
Scott's mom called me and told me to keep an eye on him while at the party. I had to tell her I could. Even though it was dangerous for me.

At the party I saw Derek and Kellee they were dancing. I decided to dance with Stiles since Lydia was taken. Then Scott and I started to shift but somehow Kellee stopped me and I gained a little control but Scott drove away and I caught a ride with Kellee who caught a ride with Derek. By the end of the ride to Alison's jacket was on the ground of the car.

Derek told Kellee and I his plan and then I saw Scott running towards us.

After Scott was all worried about Allison, Kellee tackled him and I helped her trying to hide my identity.

Then Derek and Kellee told us to run but Scott got shot and when I went to help him I got shot too. He saw me and freaked out. But before he could get really mad Kellee and Derek came to the rescue and pulled the arrows out and we ran.

Then we both asked whovthey were. So Derek told us "They're the hunters their kind has been hunting us for centuries."

Scott was still mad at me "You mean you 3." He derected the next question to Derek "you did this to me!"

I said "Scott I dont know any of this I would trust Derek if I were you."

"You think this is a curse? Being able to see better, hear better and move faster than any human could ever dream. The bite is a gift," before he could finish Scott interupted him.

"Well I don't want it!" He screemed.

"You will Scott. You and me, we're brothers now." Derek told him.

"Hey wat about me?" I said sarcastically.

Kellee told me "Well we're sisters now."

In the morning Scott and I walked along the road when Stiles pulls up.

While we were riding Scott says "ya know what worries me the most?"

Stiles was fed up "If you say Alison I swear im gonna punch you in the face."

"She probably hates me now." Scott complained even more.

"Well you better come up with a pretty good excuse." I told him.

"Or just tell her the truth and then revel in the awesomeness at the fact that you're a frickin warewolf." Stiles added.

Scott and I looked at him and he said "ok, bad idea." He paused and saw that Scott was really sad and continued "Hey we'll get through this. Hey if I have to I'll chain you both up myself on full moon nightsand feed you live mice."

"You would enjoy that to much." I said.

Then he continued "I had a boa once I can do it."

The boys smirked and I was actual laughing.

The next day at school I saw Scot waiting for Alison. Then he saw her and she asked "So what happened you left me stranded at the party last night?"

Scott went after her saying "I uh I know and im really sorry but You gotta trust that I had a really good reason."

"What did you get sick?"she asked sarcastically.

"Definately had an attack of sonething." He said almost litterally.

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" She demanded to know.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one." I thaught he was being really stupid you never ask a girl out ditch her and then not give her an explanation.

She thaught for a second then said "Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." Idiot. They both laughed "so is that a yes to the second chance?"

"Definately a yes." How did that work?

Then they heard a honk. Alison said "thats my dad." Once I got a look at him we realized he's the one who shot us! Poor Scott.

"I better go." She said as she walked away.

Scott looked back and he saw her dad. He told me all he could think was 'He's the guy who shot Lizzy and I.'

Please rate for more! The more you rate the more chapters you get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. Sorry I haven't had a chance to post lately.**

**Discloser: I don't own Teen Wolf but I do own Kellee and Lizzy.**

I saw Scott walking out of the boys locker room and he looked scared. "What's wrong, Scott?" I asked him. "Did Alison not give you a second chance?"

"She gave me a second chance, all right." He still looked worried.

"Great that's a good thing then. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess, you got a second chance from a girl who you really like!" I almost screamed. "What's wrong then?"

"You remember the hunters last night?" He asked.

"How can I forget 1 fucking idiot shot me!" Again I almost screamed.

"Well her dad is 1 of them." He said as I almost fainted.

Then out of nowhere Stiles said "What hunters?" He was way to excited.

Scott just stood there. So I had to answer "The other night when Scott went all wolf and I almost did too?" He nodded and stared like a dog waiting to get a treat."There were 3 men with cross bows and they shot us both!"

Stiles asked "Where did you get shot? Let me see!"

"It healed somehow but we got shot in the arm." I answered to the overly excited Stiles.

Then out of nowhere Scott looked like he was about to cry. "Omg my wolf buddy." I said as I gave him a hug. "Wait did he recognize you?" He shook his head no. Great that means he doesn't know that his daughter is dating a werewolf. "Or is friends with 1, I hope." Wait... Did I say that aloud?

"What?" Styles asked.

"Nothing i was talking to myself" i said.

"Like your dad used..." i cut him off with a low growl.

"What was that?" I asked about to change.

"Nothing" Styles was so scared I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways it's a good thing." I told him as the older wolf.

"No it's not." I heard a familiar voice. HUH KELLEE.

"Does she know about it?" I heard Stiles say after I came back from my distant conversation.

"Oh uh... I don't know." Scott started to cheer up.

Then we heard the class bell stupid class. Or was that the whistle for their practice? I don't know. All I know is that my wolf buddy is crying now and hurt.

Then i noticed it was the whistle. Thank god.

"All right lets go." coach yelled. Something else. I wasn't paying attention. "Jackson take a long stick today" Jackass through down the other net and grabbed the long stick thingy.

The whistle blew again. Geese can't anyone stop this from hurting my head?  
Many people rammed into Jackass. Then it was Scotts turn. Poor boy. He got thrown down then the idiotic coach came to yell at him. "Hey McCall, McCall" he said giggling.

"Ya sure ya still want to be 1st line McCall?" shut up Jackass i almost said aloud. He just found out his girlfriends dad is trying to kill him. Give him a break.

Still laughing coach said "My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead," I should call him jackass too. "Do you th8nk you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes coach" Scott replied I could hear his heartbeat from here without using my supper power.

"I can't hear you." OH NO. HIS EYES GOLD COLORED. RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! I was close to yelling.

"Yes coach" man he sounded mad.

"Then do it again." Scott don't go all wolf not here not now. Now all excited "McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again." Damn you coach damn you.

He ran towards Jackass and shoved him down. Jackson fell down in pain. I laughed a little then went towards Scott and helped him to the locker room.  
He started to change and told Stiles and I to get out. Stiles tried but I stayed to hold him back.

Scott transformed and I did too. He went for Stiles I smacked his nose. Like that's gonna do any good. He went after Stiles again. "What the heck! Leave him alone!" I growled.

Scott jumped on the lockers and Stiles ran towards the fire extinguisher. And sprayed us. "Hey I'm the one who is saving you. Why spray me?"

"Uhhhhhhh" clueless Stiles strikes again.

"Lizzy, Stiles," Scott said out of breath, "What happened?"

"Other than trying to kill me nothing much." Stiles and his fricking sarcasm.

I ran to him "are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered hesitantly.

Then Stiles got all serious, did I just say that? "It's your pulse rising, the anger. A trigger."

Poor Scott "But... but... th..that's lacrosse. Its a pretty violent game if you havent noticed."

Stiles back with his sarcasm yet hes still serious. "Its gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone."

"It is, just keep calm and stand together." I told Scott. "You can't play Saturday you're gonna have to get out of the game. Sorry I wish I could help."

"But I'm 1st line, what do I do?" Scott wined.

"Not anymore." Stiles and I said at the exact same time.  
_

Stiles and I were just hanging out with Scott because of the werewolf hunters and Alison. His mom walked in and said "late shift tonight. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone. Lizzy you're in charge. Oh and I'm gonna be off on Friday so I can see your first game." she said smiling.

"No!" We all said

"Thanks for your concerns but 1 shift isn't gonna break us." She almost left. "Hey what's wrong with your eyes and you too Lizzy." We all freaked out. "You 2 look like you haven't slept for days."

"Uhhhh it's nothing just a lot of homework and lacrosse practices. I've been helping them after school." I put my hand so only Scott's mom could see what I was saying. "I'm kicking there asses when its 1to 1 1/2."

"Nothing else? I mean it's not like any of you are on drugs or anything right?" She asked nervous.

"Right now?" What the hell Scott really.

"Right now?! I'm sorry what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" She was sooo scared for the answer.

"Have you?" Scott OMG what the heck? I know your stressed about this and all but why say that.

She looked at us and was about to say something then said "get some sleep." And walked out, worried.

Stiles even knew he was an idiot and said "Even I wouldn't say that."

"It's true." Did I just say Stiles was right?  
Then I went home.  
_

The minute I got home I got a video call from Stiles and Scott. He pretended to shoot me. Kellee came in my window and sat down next to me and we both looked at stiles confused?,

"Heyyyyyy" I said to annoy Stiles. He just looked at me.

"Anyways, what did ya find out?" Did Scott just anyways me.

"Jacksons got a separated shoulder." Stiles said concerned like.

"Go Scott! High five!" He just stared at me. "What? Oh and his name isn't Jackson, "They both looked at me funny "It's Jackass."

"Is he gonna play?" I felt bad for Scott.

"They don't know yet, now they're just counting on you for Saturday" Stiles looked really mad about that.

"Stiles you shouldn't have told him that now he's gonna want to play. Idiot." I told him.

Stiles, Kellee and I looked at Scott's screen and saw something. Poor Scott he was confused "What?"

Then Stiles typed. 'It looks like...' the computer froze.

"Looks like what?" Scott asked.

It loaded for a while then bam it loaded 'someone's behind yo… Before he could finish reading something or someone hit him.

I ran over with Kellee then listened outside his window. "I saw you at the field." I looked over at Kellee and she looked like she wanted to jump in there and attack the intruder. Then when I listened carefully I noticed it was Derek.

"What? What are you talking about?" Scott sounded scared.

"You changed in front of them. If they find out what you are then they will find out about me about all of us. It wouldn't be just the hunters after us it would be everyone."

"But... they didn't see anything I swear." Scott was really scared now.

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play on Saturday I'm gonna kill you myself." Then he ran out.

I went in "Are you OK?"

"Yeah but I have to play Saturday I have to. My mom, Alison, Alison's dad, my team. What do I do?" He looked like a dog about to cry. Oh wait he was.  
_

Scott went to talk to coach "What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asked.

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night." Coach looked confused.

His idiotic conclusion was "You mean you can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow night."

"Coach I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott even though you try to respect him you are having a lot of troubles with it.

"I'm not following." Coach said.

"I'm having some personal issues." Really Scott that is the truth but far from the truth.

"Is it a girl?" Oh no this can't end well.

"No" I'm even confused.

"Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny's gay." I knew it.

"Yeah I... I know coach but that's not it.

"You don't think Danny's a good lookin' guy?" Man coach just drop it.

"Uh I" oh no he's speechless not good, "I think he's good looking but I uh I like girls." Damn. "That's not it anyway!" Was he getting mad? Do I have to save him?

"Drugs? Are you doing meth cause I know a brother that was addicted to meth. Ya should've seen what it did to his face. And his teeth they're all cracked and rotted it was disgusting." Coach make new friends.

"And what happened to him?" He calmed down.

"Got vineries. Is that this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt McCall?" He was about to laugh.

"No. I'm having some issues dealing with anger. And with aggression" Finally something smart.

"Well here's the good news that's why ya play lacrosse. Problem solved." Oh no never mind that wasn't smart.

"I can't play the game tomorrow."

"Listen McCall, part of playing 1st line is taking on responsibility of being 1st line. If you can't shoulder a little responsibility then you're back on the bench until you can."

"If I don't play the game then you're taking me off 1st line?" Scott get out of there.

"McCall, play the game." Coach demanded.  
_

Got the night off coming to see you play. Then Alison came "Hey."

"Hey" Scott got his smile back yay.

"Busy?" Alison you're a hero.

"Nah it's just my mom she's nothing." Smooth Scott smooth. "I...I mean it's nothing. Never busy for you." How romantic.

"I'll see you later Scott and Alison" I yelled Scott just waved his hand at me.

I hid around the corner to eves drop.

"I like the sound of that." They both laughed. "Um I have to run to French class but I wanted you to know that I am coming to you play tomorrow."

"You are?!" Scott lost his smile.

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, and Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles and Lizzy to come too. Save me a seat at lunch I gotta go." She walked away.

"Oooooo you have another date." I teased him.

"I thought you went to" he thought for a minute. "You were the familiar heart beat I heard."

"Yep that's me. I'm coming no matter what. I was invited wasn't I." I asked rhetorically.

Then the bell rang.

Because of my free period I when to hang with Alison then I heard Derek. So I hid around the corner.

Then she opened her locker mesmerized. And pulled out her jacket. Looked around and saw no one else. But I saw someone. And the next bell rang.  
_

I went outside Scott and Stiles classroom door and listened.

"Why is there a rumor that you're not playing tomorrow?" There's Jackass's girlfriend.

"Cause I'm sorta not." Scott sounded sad.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"Jackass rammed into Scott." I made sure I said it quietly enough so no one except Scott heard.

Then he told her "he brutally injured himself ramming into me." That's my line.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow but he's not gonna be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

"Ok."

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team and if they start the season off by losing I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. And I don't do losers."

"Losing 1 game isn't gonna kill anyone." Why does he sound literal. Oh wait because he is. "In fact it might even save someone."

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. And we'll go after with the group planning. And I'll introduce Alison to all the hot players of the team. And Scott McCall can stay home stuffling after porn." She did not just stoop that low. Then she walked away all sassy like.

"Mr. McCall you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it." Poor Scott.  
_

Stiles ran up to us and dragged us across the hall. And asked Scott to tell him what his dad and the principle were saying.

"Hey I have super hearing too ya know." I said. "They're having a curfew for kids under 18 at 9:00 because of the dead body. I've been listening to them for the past 10 minutes. No more finding dead bodies in the woods for us. All well."

"Show off." Stiles looked hurt. "Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a killer when the jerkoff who did this is out doing whatever he wants."

"He's not the killer." Kellee came out of nowhere.

"What, he bit me and Lizzy." Scott wined.

"No he has a different scent trust me." I told him. "I got bit before you. Remember?"

"Anyways. We tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said.

"We can do something." Stiles said eager to get Derek in jail.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Find the other half of the body." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Stiles said. I don't think he was being sarcastic.

"Are you kidding?" Scott tried to say but Stiles was gone.

Then he saw Lydia introducing some lacrosse player to Allison. She did stoop that low.

I tried to stop him but he was gone.

Lydia tried to sneak away but I wouldn't let her.

"What the hell Lydia? Just because they trust each other doesn't mean you have to destroy their relationship." Then Alison walked by.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothin." Was the answer I got.  
_

I followed Scott to Derek's house. Then he yelled "Derek! I know you're in there!"

Then I smelled blood and I think he did to.

"Stay away from her. She doesn't know anything."

"Yeah" he sounded calm. "What if she does? Ya think your buddy Stiles can Google werewolves and now you know everything? Is that it? You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen you're out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, and all your friends and when they see you." He ripped the net thing for lacrosse. "Everything falls apart." Scott looked up to catch the net thing and Derek was gone.  
_

Stiles ran in Scott's house "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? Yes I've had a lot of adrenal, so."

"I smelled something at Derek's house." Scott said calmly.

"You mean what?"

"Stiles calm down. And Scott I was there I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. There was something there I know it." I scared the shit out of them. "Tell him what you could smell. Little doggie."

"There's something buried there I could smell blood. And don't call me little doggie anymore. OK little doggie?" Scott replied.

"That's awesome I mean that's terrible who's blood?" Stiles asked.

"The dead body we found in the woods." I told them. "It's the other half."

"I don't believe it. Scott let's check the 1st half and then find out if it is." Stiles made sense.

"If it is then your dad busts Derek for the murder and then we figure out how I can play lacrosse without changing. Cause there's no way I'm not playing the game. I have too many people counting on me."  
_

We got in the hospital and Scott and I looked for the morgue. When we found it Stiles said "Good luck I guess."

We walked in found the body and it smelled different. Scott freaked out and forgot to cover the body back up.

When we got back Stiles was reading a magazine on the menstrual cycle. Man he's an idiot. Whilei was trying not to laugh Scott grabbed the magazine and scared Stiles which made me laugh more.

"The scent was the same."

"You sure." I was gonna say no but I couldn't stop laughing. "So he did burry the other half of the body in his yard."

"We have proof he killed the girl. Lizzy stop laughing." Scott said.

"I say we use it." Proper and serious Stiles is mean.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Are you doing this to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles." Scott told him.

"Yeah bite marks." I repeated to get the message through to him.

"Ok then we'll need a shovel." Stiles said.  
_

Once Derek left we went to his yard to dig. Scott finally noticed something different with the scent.

"Something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"So you just noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." Scott said worriedly.

He dug with the shovel I just dug with my hands. I'm not a girly girl.

After about an hour of digging Scott said "this is taking to long."

"Just dig." Stiles demanded.

"What if he comes back?" Scott looked at me and then to Stiles.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles sounded confident.

"What if he catches us?" Is this 20 questions or what?

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" Scott stop with the questioned.

"You run 1 way Lizzy runs another and I run a different way. Whoever he catches all well." Stiles is way to confident.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Stiles but Scott and I have super speed. We'll get away faster." I told him.

"Oh well I like my plan. Better." Stiles is so stubborn sometimes. "I hit something."

Then we all started to move the dirt so we could see the body. But there was a tarp. Around it.

Stiles started to untie the knots but there was almost a million knots so Scott and I took over.

When we opened it there wasn't a girl but a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discloser: I do NOT own TEEN WOLF but I do own Kellee and Lizzy.**

Then Styles said "OK, help me cover this back up!" then he looked up and saw wolvesbane. He blanked out.

"What's wrong?" Scott sounded worried.

"You see that flower over there?" Styles answering a question with a question.

"How could I not it's bugging my allergies." See I didn't use a question to answer a question Styles.

"What about it?" did he just ignore me.

"I think it's wolvesbane." Yay he answered the question… Wait… What?

"Wolvesbane" I paused for dramatic effect. "No th…this it caused my parents to go to the Hale house! No! Another fire! HE…" Scott covered my mouth with his hand to shush me. Rude.

"Soo. What's Wolvesbane?" Scott needs to get out more.

"Haven't you ever seen the 'Wolf Man'?" another question answer. But Scott shook his head. "Lon Chainy Jr.?" Now Styles is confusing me. "Claud Rains?" Poor Styles not making any sense now. "The original classic werewolf movie?" Calm down.

"No. What?" You too Scott calm down.

"Huh. You are so unprepared for this." Then Styles walked away towards the flower.

The he started to pull on the flower. "NO! I saw my parents do that. It triggered the fire." I was freaking out by now. Then I heard a noise but ignored it because then I smelled a familiar scent. It was Kellee.

Once I came back I saw the roots were in a spiral! What does it mean? Was this a coincidence? Kellee and the spiral here?

I heard Scot say "Styles, Lizzy." We all looked at the body. Not the top of a wolf body but the top half of the girl. I tripped on her and got bit by the bitchy alpha.

The next day after Styles told his dad "how" we found the body. He said we were looking for Scott's inhaler. Who would believe that. Apparently Officer Stilinski did.

Then Scott, Kellee and I see Styles heading to the cop car that Derek was in. Kellee and I went to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Then we went into the cop car Styles and I got in 1st then when I tried to scoot over for Kellee she sat on me.

Styles then blurted out "Oh OK. Just so you know, I'm not scared of you." Derek gave 1 of his evil stares as Kellee and I tried not to laugh. "Oh… OK maybe I am iit doesn't matter. I just wanna know something." Woah what happened to him he is serious. My sarcastic younger friend has become dead serious. We need the paramedics. "The girl you killed."

"Woah Woah Woah… we don't know anything. We have NO proof. Do you hear me? NO PROOF!" I had to shove my nails in her arm to keep her from "teaching him a lesson".

"Anyways, she was a werewolf she was a different kind wasn't she? She can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott and Lizzy can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" oh no Styles. You are dead.

"NO ONE KILLED ANYONE. THE KILLER IS OUT THERE NOT IN HERE!" Kellee was growling now which means she is having more trouble controlling her anger. I had to slash her arm so she wouldn't kill Styles but she was still really pissed.

Derek leaned towards Styles but he backed away so Kellee leaned in . oddly it helped her control her anger. Derek just looked at Kellee oddly then turned to Styles. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem. When he shifts on the feald what do you thinks going to happen? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? Ican't stop him from playing but you can?" He looked at all of us. "Trust me, you want to."

Then 3 cops including Officer Stilinski pulled us out of the car. Then Officer Stilinski said "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We were just trying to help." Styles wasn't lying but wasn't telling the truth.

"No, No, No. You were not us we tried to stop you from being an idiot." Now that's a believable lie.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot!" styles yelled at us as we walked away.

"You're welcome!" Kellee answered him.

Scott, Kellee, and I used our super hearing to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Tell me exactly how you 3 came across this body in the 1st place." Officer Stilinski's trap. Good luck Styles.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Oh no Styles.

" Which he drop when?" No Styles don't answer.

"The other night." Styles you just can't win today can you.

"The other night when you were looking for the 1st half of the body?" here's where it get's interesting.

"Yes." No coming back from that now.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott and Lizzy were at home?" we all looked at each other.

"Yes" we are dead. Thanks a lot Styles. He was smiling until he noticed what he said then he put on a straight face. "NO. Aw crap."

"so you were lying to me." Police have this darn way to get info out of anyone especially Styles.

"Well that depends on how you define lying." Nice save. Just finish good too.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" Not smart. Good luck getting a solid answer out of him.

"Relining your body at a horizontal position?" someone has to teach him how to lie.

Then they said goodbye and Styles came over.

"Dude you need to learn to lie." Was the 1st thing I said.

Kellee and I decided to follow Styles car on foot. Then we noticed them pull over so we went to check on them. As we got closer we weren't even 5 feet away from the car when we saw Styles run 1 way and Scott run another. As we got closer to Styles we started to change so we ran off too. But we followed Scott.

I always keep a police radio on me so I know when there has been an unsolved murder. But when I checked it I heard the radio lady say "Officer Stilinski, your son has called again asking if I have had any odd calls like a human acting like a dog."

Then after following Scott for half an hour we were at Alison's. She was so peaceful Kellee and I knew what was going to happen so we were getting ready to attack when she closed the curtains and Scott saw his reflection. He retreated.

As Scott ran across the driveway Chris Argent pulled up and hit him. We were relieved when Alison came out and they hugged. He didn't even try to eat her.

They talked for a bit then we heard Mr. Argent say "We both are." I just knew what they were talking about.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review to tell me if my chapters are too long and tell me what you think.**


End file.
